Główny Szmaragd
|Inne media = *''Sonic the Comic'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic X'' *IDW Publishing |Używający = *Knuckles the Echidna *Tikal the Echidna *Sonic the Hedgehog *Doktor Eggman *Doktor Eggman Nega *Mecha Sonic *Heavy King *Metal Sonic|Użycie = *Unoszenie Anielskiej Wyspy w powietrzu *Zatrzymywanie mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu *Więzienie dla Chaosa *Napełnianie żyjących istot energią}} – wielki, zielony szmaragd pojawiający się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Został stworzony przez bogów w celu przeciwdziałania energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. Każdy kto umie z niego korzystać, ma moc kontrolowania pozostałych szmaragdów. Główny Szmaragd przebywa na Anielskiej Wyspie, na Ołtarzu Szmaragdów, gdzie od pokoleń strzeże go Klan Kolczatek, a obecnie ich ostatni żyjący przedstawiciel: Knuckles. Przez wiele tysiącleci, klejnot służył jako więzienie dla starożytnego potwora, Chaosa, a także pozwalał wyspie unosić się w powietrzu. Wielokrotnie podejmowano próby jego kradzieży lub zniszczenia, ale strażnicy Głównego Szmaragdu zawsze go odzyskiwali i odbudowywali. Opis Główny Szmaragd jest wielkim, zielonym wariantem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Swoimi rozmiarami znacznie przewyższa wspomniane klejnoty, a także bardzo podobne do niego Super Szmaragdy. Jego najbardziej rozpoznawalną i cenioną zdolnością jest kontrolowanie energii pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu, co czyni Główny Szmaragd najpotężniejszym artefaktem we wszechświecie. Główny Szmaragd może zatrzymywać działanie innych szmaragdów, a także unieszkodliwiać je. Z tej zdolności mogą jednak korzystać tylko osoby silnie związane z Głównym Szmaragdem, głównie członkowie Klanu Kolczatek tacy jak Tikal czy Knuckles. Wymaga to również znajomości starożytnej modlitwy, której Główny Szmaragd musi uprzednio wysłuchać. Główny Szmaragd wydaje się żyć własnym życiem i mieć świadomość swojego istnienia. Może pojawiać się niespodziewanie, oferując swoją pomoc w sytuacjach kryzysowych, a także ukazywać wewnątrz siebie trójwymiarowe obrazy, będące wskazówkami dla tych, którzy zwracają się do Głównego Szmaragdu z prośbą o pomoc. Do innych właściwości Głównego Szmaragdu należy również możliwość przechowywania wewnątrz siebie różnych istot, które można uwięzić za cenę zamknięcia wewnątrz również i własnej duszy. Główny Szmaragd może również zapewnić krótkotrwały dostęp do super transformacji nawet robotom. Jest także w stanie zasilać swoją energią różnego rodzaju machiny i bronie. Można go wykorzystać również do transportowania lokacji z przyszłości do teraźniejszości. Ciekawą właściwością Głównego Szmaragdu jest jego tendencja do natychmiastowego znikania ze wszystkich okresów czasu. Aby do tego doszło, wystarczy że Główny Szmaragd zniknie przynajmniej w jednej, nieważne której, chwili co doprowadzi do jego usunięcia ze wszystkich pozostałych okresów czasu. Inną, lecz nie do końca potwierdzoną, umiejętnością Głównego Szmaragdu jest jego zdolność do zmieniania swojego rozmiaru, prawdopodobnie na życzenie właściciela. Podobnie jak Szmaragdy Chaosu, Główny Szmaragd może zostać zniszczony. W trakcie eksplozji, rozrzuca na gigantycznym obszarze swoje fragmenty, czasami nawet wysyłając je w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Odzyskanie ich może być trudnym zadaniem, bez odpowiedniego sprzętu czy powiązania z energią klejnotu. Zebranie wszystkich lub określonej ilości fragmentów pozwala odbudować Główny Szmaragd w wielkim błysku zielonego światła. Historia Przeszłość Główny Szmaragd istniał jeszcze zanim zaczęto spisywać czas. Widząc, że moc Szmaragdów Chaosu była wykorzystywana przez ówczesne cywilizacje w złych celach, bogowie stworzy Główny Szmaragd, którego celem było przeciwdziałanie i neutralizowanie energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. Powstała również starożytna modlitwa, mająca aktywować właściwości Głównego Szmaragdu W dawnych czasach, ponad 4000 lat przed wydarzeniami z gry Sonic Adventure, w starożytnym plemieniu kolczatek przetrwała pamięć o owej modlitwie, którą przekazywano z pokolenia na pokolenie. Z czasem jednak zapomniano o jej rzeczywistym znaczeniu. Dopiero córka wodza plemienia, Tikal, zrozumiała do czego służyła modlitwa, zaraz po tym jak odwiedziła Ołtarz Szmaragdów zamieszkanych przez Chao. Ołtarz ten był otoczony przez Szmaragdy Chaosu, a w jego centrum położony był Główny Szmaragd. Strzegł go Chaos, zmutowany przez działanie energii klejnotu Chao, który pilnował również innych Chao mieszkających w pobliżu ołtarza. Wódz kolczatek, Pachacamac, pragnął zdobyć energię Szmaragdów Chaosu dla swojego ludu, w celu obrony kraju przed najeźdźcami. W trakcie ataku na ołtarz, raniono wiele Chao, co wywołało gniew Chaosa, który wykorzystał moc szmaragdów do transformacji w Perfect Chaosa. Tym samym, niemal cała populacja kolczatek wyginęła. Córka wodza, Tikal, wykorzystała moc Głównego Szmaragdu do zamknięcia w nim Chaosa, razem z samą sobą, a także zatrzymania energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wydarzenie to poskutkowało powstaniem latającej w powietrzu Anielskiej Wyspy, która obejmowała bardzo dużą połać terenu w okolicach ołtarza. Zamieszkiwały ją niedobitki kolczatek, które przetrwały odwet Perfect Chaosa. Przez kolejne tysiąclecia, Główny Szmaragd był strzeżony przez wiele pokoleń kolczatek. Z czasem przeniesiono go ze zrujnowanego ołtarza do podziemnego Hidden Palace Zone. Kolejni strażnicy zaczęli stopniowo zapominać dlaczego tak właściwie pilnowali Głównego Szmaragdu, ale nie przestawali w wypełnianiu swoich obowiązków. Wkrótce strażnikiem został kolczatka Knuckles, ostatni żyjący przedstawiciel plemienia. Sonic & Knuckles Główny Szmaragd staje się obiektem zainteresowania Doktora Robotnika, który rozbija się w swojej kosmicznej stacji Death Egg na powierzchni Anielskiej Wyspy, zrzucając ją do oceanu. Naukowiec oszukuje Knucklesa i namawia do walki z Soniciem i Tailsem, którzy w rzeczywistości chcą powstrzymać złego doktora. Kiedy w Hidden Palace Zone dochodzi do pojedynku między bohaterami, Robotnik wykorzystuje sytuację i kradnie Główny Szmaragd, zasilając nim swoje Death Egg. Sonic i Tails z pomocą Knucklesa dostają się na pokład kosmicznej stacji. Tam, Doktor Robotnik wykorzystuje przeciwko nim swojego robota zasilanego energią Głównego Szmaragdu. Machina zostaje jednak zniszczona, a wraz z nią wali się całe Death Egg. Robotnik ucieka z Głównym Szmaragdem, podczepionym do swojego Egg Mobilu, a następnie przesiada się do większego robota. Nowa maszyna trzyma w dłoniach Główny Szmaragd i ucieka z nim przez przestrzeń kosmiczną. Ostatecznie, Hyper Sonic niszczy robota i sprowadza Główny Szmaragd z powrotem na Anielską Wyspę. Knuckles odbiera szmaragd i dziękuje jeżowi za pomoc, żegnając z nim. Niedługo potem Główny Szmaragd został ponownie skradziony, tym razem przez EggRobo. Knuckles ścigał złego robota aż do Sky Sanctuary Zone, gdzie okazuje się, że Główny Szmaragd wpadł w ręce Mecha Sonica. Robot wykorzystał moc klejnotu do osiągnięcia swojej super formy, ale jej efekt był krótkotrwały, co wykorzystał Knuckles i zniszczył robota. Doprowadziło to od zawalanie się części podniebnego sanktuarium w której obaj walczyli. W odpowiednim momencie przybył jednak Sonic w samolocie Tornado i złapał Knucklesa z Głównym Szmaragdem na skrzydło swojego pojazdu. Następnie odstawił kolczatkę ze szmaragdem z powrotem na Anielską Wyspę. Sonic Adventure Knuckles przenosi Główny Szmaragd z powrotem do Ołtarza Szmaragdów. W tym czasie, Doktor Eggman dowiaduje się o starożytnej legendzie, według której w dawnych czasach wewnątrz szmaragdu został zamknięty Chaos, razem z kolczatką Tikal. Naukowcowi zależy na uwolnieniu potwora i wykorzystaniu go do podboju świata. Doktor podlatuje do Anielskiej Wyspy na pokładzie swojego Egg Carriera, a następnie wysadza Główny Szmaragd, uwalniając z niego Chaosa i Tikal. Po Głównym Szmaragdzie zostaje jedynie podstawa, podczas gdy jego pozostałe części zostały rozrzucone po okolicznych obszarach. Sama Anielska Wyspa zostaje pozbawiona energii Głównego Szmaragdu i spada do oceanu, lądując w pobliżu Mystic Ruins. Kolczatka odnajduje odłamki w: Speed Highway, Casinopolis, Red Mountain i Lost World, a następnie wraca z nimi pod ołtarz. Tam, fragmenty łączą się z podstawą, częściowo odbudowując klejnot. Główny Szmaragd wciąż jest jednak niekompletny, co zauważa Knuckles. Klejnot ukazuje kolczatce obraz Egg Carriera, na którym znajdują się ostatnie odłamki. Kolczatka znajduje sposób na wślizgnięcie się na pokład powietrznego okrętu Eggmana i znajduje tam ostatnie odłamki., a także zdobywa sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu Następnie zanosi je z powrotem do ołtarza, odbudowując Główny Szmaragd i wznosząc Anielską Wyspę w powietrze, a także ozdabiając ołtarz Szmaragdami Chaosu. Po pewnym czasie Anielska Wyspa znowu spada do oceanu, ku zaskoczeniu Knucklesa. Mimo że Główny Szmaragd został odbudowany, zabrakło w nim Chaosa i Tikal, którzy dali Anielskiej Wyspie początek. Knuckles podejrzewa jednak, że upadek wyspy do oceanu ma związek ze Szmaragdami Chaosu, które kolczatka ze sobą przyniósł. Wkrótce Knuckles zostaje znokautowany przez Chaosa, a szmaragdy skradzione. Potwór znajduje jeszcze ostatni szmaragd i dokonuje transformacji w Perfect Chaosa, niszcząc miasto Station Square. Zjawia się wtedy Tikal we własnej osobie, mówiąc że Chaos musi być natychmiast zamknięty w Głównym Szmaragdzie inaczej zniszczy cały świat. Sonic jednak nie zgadza się na to, ponieważ chce uwolnić Chaosa od trawiącej go nienawiści. Jeż dokonuje transformacji w Super Sonica i neutralizuje negatywne uczucia Chaosa. Kiedy stwór widzi jak podchodzą do niego Chao, których niegdyś strzegł, postanawia odejść razem z Tikal. Tym samym, równowaga zostaje przywrócona, a Anielska Wyspa ponownie może wznieść się w powietrze. Sonic Adventure 2 Knuckles i Rouge, w pustynnej okolicy, kłócą się o to do kogo należy Główny Szmaragd. W trakcie ich kłótni, Knuckles wyjaśnia że Główny Szmaragd ma moc zatrzymywania energii pozostałych szmaragdów. Podczas swojego wywodu, kolczatka nie zauważa że Doktor Eggman kradnie właśnie klejnot. Knuckles nie chcąc dopuścić do jego kradzieży, uderza w Główny Szmaragd i niszczy go. Szmaragd rozpada się na wiele odłamków, które zostają rozrzucone po świecie. Następnie, razem z Rouge, ruszają na poszukiwania zaginionych fragmentów Głównego Szmaragdu, rywalizując o to kto pierwszy je znajdzie. Rouge znajduje pierwsze odłamki w Dry Lagoon, podczas gdy Knuckles przeszukuje okolice: Wild Canyon, Pumpkin Hill i Aquatic Mine. Kiedy kolczatka rusza razem z Soniciem i przyjaciółmi w kosmos, z ich promu kosmicznego wypadają zebrane przez Knucklesa odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu. Kolczatka natychmiast rusza na ich poszukiwanie po kosmosie, co czyni także i Rouge, zaznajomiona z sytuacją. Knuckles i Rouge znajdują pozostałe fragmenty i toczą walkę o to, kto zdobędzie pozostałe. W trakcie pojedynku, Knuckles ratuje życie Rouge, a ta oddaje mu zebrane odłamki. Tym samym, kolczatka odbudowuje Główny Szmaragd. Znacznie później, Doktor Eggman nieświadomie uruchamia plan zemsty swojego dziadka, Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zmierza w stronę Ziemi z dużą prędkością i przy zderzeniu z planetą wywoła katastrofalną eksplozję. Ponieważ kolonię popycha do ruchu energia Szmaragdów Chaosu, Rouge proponuje, aby Knuckles wykorzystał Główny Szmaragd do zatrzymania tej energii. Kolczatka tak też czyni, wstawiając Główny Szmaragd do repliki Ołtarza Szmaragdów, a następnie odmawia starożytną modlitwę. Mimo że moc szmaragdów zostaje ujarzmiona, to kosmiczna stacja nadal dąży do zderzenia z planetą, co jest spowodowane tym, że kieruje nią potwór - Finalhazard. Sonic i Shadow wspólnie wykorzystują moc Szmaragdów Chaosu i dokonują transformacji w swoje super formy: Super Sonica i Super Shadowa, aby pokonać potwora. Po powstrzymaniu kolonii, Knuckles wraca z Głównym Szmaragdem na Anielską Wyspę. Sonic Battle Główny Szmaragd pojawia się dopiero w finałowej historii - Historii Emerla. Samodzielnie zjawia się z pomocą, lądując w dłoniach Sonica. Emerl, robot zasilany przez siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, kieruje Final Egg Blaster, kosmiczny laser, w stronę Ziemi, z zamiarem wysadzenia jej w powietrze. Sonic zamierza ujarzmić energię Szmaragdów Chaosu, które zasilają robota. Jednak Główny Szmaragd pęka, ku zaskoczeniu Knucklesa, i nie udaje mu się zatrzymać Szmaragdów Chaosu. Sonic Advance 3 Główny Szmaragd odgrywa dosyć istotną rolę w fabule gry. Doktor Eggman gromadzi wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i za ich pomocą dokonuje potężnej Kontroli Chaosu, która dokonuje podziału świata na siedem fragmentów. Aby zapobiec odnowieniu świata, doktor zabezpiecza Ołtarz Szmaragdów z Głównym Szmaragdem. Sonic i jego przyjaciele docierają pod ołtarz i pokonują pilnującego go robota Eggmana. Następnie wykorzystując moc Głównego Szmaragdu do odnowienia świata. Po ich odejściu, Knuckles zostaje na straży wielkiego klejnotu. Seria Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals Pochodzący z przyszłości Doktor Eggman Nega zamienia Główny Szmaragd w kartę, za pomocą swojego specjalnego aparatu, co doprowadza do natychmiastowego zniknięcia klejnotu ze wszystkich okresów czasu. W teraźniejszości, Knuckles zauważa zniknięcie Głównego Szmaragdu i rusza na jego poszukiwania. Wkrótce dociera na wyspę Onyx Island, Anielską Wyspę z przyszłości, gdzie dowiaduje się od Eggmana Nega, co stało się z Głównym Szmaragdem. Szalony naukowiec planuje zasilić kartą Głównego Szmaragdu swój kosmiczny okręt Egg Destroyer, i z jego pokładu zamienić całą planetę w kartę. Knuckles pokonuje jednak złego naukowca i odzyskuje Główny Szmaragd, przywracając go do normalności. Sonic Rivals 2 Główny Szmaragd ponownie zaginął. Knuckles sprzymierza się z nietoperzycą Rouge i obaj poszukują Szmaragdów Chaosu, za pomocą Detektora Szmaragdów. Kolczatka ma nadzieję, że znajdą przy tym również i Główny Szmaragd. Pod koniec gry okazuje się, że wielki klejnot przez cały czas był wewnątrz Detektora Szmaragdów. Knuckles chce zabrać sobą Główny Szmaragd, ale Rouge kradnie go i kolczatka zaczyna gonić złodziejkę. Sonic Mania thumb|Heavy King kradnie Główny Szmaragd W grze Sonic Mania Heavy King próbował ukraść Główny Szmaragd z Hidden Palace Zone. Knuckles jednak zdołał go zatrzymać. W trakcie walki z bossem, Heavy King zasila się mocą Głównego Szmaragdu, podobnie jak Mecha Sonic. Sonic Forces Główny Szmaragd pojawił się w komiksie Sonic Forces: Stress Test. Na początku komiksu Knuckles odpoczywał na ołtarzu, tuż pod Głównym Szmaragdem, kiedy nagle przerwało mu przybycie Silvera. Na Angel Island pojawiła się iluzja Mystic Ruins. Z iluzji Głównego Szmaragdu wyszedł Chaos, który zaatakował bohaterów. Po pokonaniu Chaosa, iluzje Mystic Ruins i Głównego Szmaragdu zniknęły. Knuckles i Silver opuścili następnie Anielską Wyspę, zostawiając Główny Szmaragd bez opieki. Doktor Eggman nie miał jednak zamiaru kraść Głównego Szmaragdu, ponieważ dysponował znacznie potężniejszym Phantom Ruby. Sonic Mania Adventures [[Plik:SMA ep 3 31.png|thumb|Główny Szmaragd w Sonic Mania Adventures]] W odcinku Sonic and Tails Knuckles niósł Główny Szmaragd przez Anielską Wyspę. W odcinku & Knuckles kolczatka szukał dogodnego miejsca dla artefaktu. Kiedy próbował go ukryć za liśćmi, pojawił się Ray. Wiewiórkę zafascynował Główny Szmaragd, ale zanim go dotknął, Knuckles wyrzucił go daleko poza las. Główny Szmaragd został potem skradziony przez Eggmana i przyczepiony do samolotu Tornado, kiedy uwagę Knucklesa odwracały Rhinoboty. W odcinku Metal Mayhem Doktor Eggman wykorzystał Główny Szmaragd do zasilenia Metal Sonica w walce z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi. Knuckles pokonał jednak doktora i jego robota, a następnie zabrał Główny Szmaragd. W innych grach Seria Sega Superstars Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing W trakcie wykonywania swojej specjalnej umiejętności Knuckles napełnia się mocą Głównego Szmaragdu i może lecieć przez trasę wyścigową, zadając innym zawodnikom uderzenia. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed W trakcie wykonywania swojej specjalnej umiejętności Knuckles transformuje swój pojazd w samolot i nad jego głową pojawia się Główny Szmaragd. Kolczatka może za jego pomocą wytwarzać zielone fale uderzeniowe dookoła siebie. Sonic Runners Knuckles ukrył Główny Szmaragd w świątyni lawy, ale Doktor Eggman znalazł go i zabrał. Aby zapobiec kradzieży Knuckles zniszczył Główny Szmaragd, doprowadzając do jego rozpadu na odłamki. Team Sonic ruszyli potem do wyścigu o zbieranie odłamków, próbując je zabezpieczyć przed Eggmanem i Metal Soniciem. W ostateczności zebrali wszystkie fragmenty i Knuckles odbudował Główny Szmaragd. Pojawił się jednak problem w pilnowaniu szmaragdu, kiedy Knuckles byłby daleko. Omochao i lokalne zwierzątka zaoferowały swoją pomoc i wspólnie przepędzili Eggmana, kiedy ten próbował ukraść Główny Szmaragd. LEGO Dimensions W LEGO Dimensions Knuckles przeniósł Główny Szmaragd z ołtarza do Hidden Palace Zone, ponieważ uznał że trzeba go trzymać w bardziej bezpiecznym miejscu. Główny Szmaragd spoczywa na odpowiednim postumencie, razem z Super Szmaragdami. Jedno z zadań polega na klikaniu w szmaragdy w kolejności w jakiej podświetlają się. Do wykonania tego zadania potrzebna jest postać potrafiąca obsługiwać technologię. Po wykonaniu zadania Super Szmaragdy zaczną przekazywać Głównemu Szmaragdowi swoją moc i otworzy się przejście z którego wyleci Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec będzie próbował ukraść Główny Szmaragd, ale upuści go i rozsypie na drobne kawałki. Eggman ucieknie, prosząc gracza aby nie mówił nic Knucklesowi. Główny Szmaragd może być odbudowany i wygeneruje wtedy złoty klocek pod sobą. W innych mediach Sonic the Comic Główny Szmaragd jest tutaj zielonym szmaragdem u szczytu swojej potęgi. Jego rola jest inna niż w grach, ponieważ nie ma on mocy kontrolowania Szmaragdów Chaosu. Rola ta jest przypisana Szaremu Szmaragdowi. Latająca Wyspa nie może unosić się w powietrzu bez mocy Głównego Szmaragdu. Upadek nie następuje jednak natychmiastowo, ale w ciągu kilku godzin. Główny Szmaragd został stworzony przez Drakonów, ale potem przejęły go Kolczatki. Przez kolejne lata Doktor Robotnik próbował zdobyć szmaragd, ale zawsze powstrzymywali go Wojownicy Wolności Sonica. Archie Comics W komiksach Główny Szmaragd powstał po tym jak Tails użył Chaos Syphon do pobrania energii Szmaragdów Chaosu Enerjaka i Mammoth Mogula i połączeniu jej z innymi dwoma szmaragdami na Anielskiej Wyspie. Po jego stworzeniu, Główny Szmaragd stał się głównym celem wielu złoczyńców, w tym Doktora Eggmana. Wraz z powstaniem Super Genesis Wave Główny Szmaragd posiadał takie samo tło historyczne jak w grach. IDW Publishing Główny Szmaragd pojawia się w komiksach IDW Publishing. Jego historia jest taka sama jak w grach do momentu Sonic Forces. Knuckles musiał na pewien czas przerwać pilnowanie Głównego Szmaragdu, aby wziąć udział w wojnie z Imperium Eggmana. Sonic X Główny Szmaragd pochodził ze świata Sonica i na pewien czas przeniesiono go na Ziemię. Szmaragd posiada podobną historię i właściwości co w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2. Knuckles strzeże go na Anielskiej Wyspie. Podczas sagi Chaosa Główny Szmaragd rozpadł się na kawałki i Knuckles musiał go odbudować, a podczas sagi Shadowa został ukradziony przez Rouge. W sadze Metarexów Główny Szmaragd zasilił statek kosmiczny Niebieski Tajfun. Pod koniec użyczył całej swojej mocy do zniszczenia pierwszej formy Final Mova i rozpadł się na kawałki. Knuckles zabrał odłamki z powrotem na Anielską Wyspę i w spokoju czekał aż się zregenerują. Galeria Szmaragd.gif|Sonic & Knuckles Knuckles story FIN.png|''Sonic Adventure'' All star knux.png|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Ciekawostki *W Sonic Adventure Główny Szmaragd w wizjach Tikal jest ciemniejszy niż w normalnej rozgrywce. *W Sonic Adventure jeśli gracz podejdzie do Ołtarza Szmaragdów jako dowolna postać, Główny Szmaragd zawsze będzie zniszczony. W wersji Knucklesa, po przejściu jego historii, a także w historii Super Sonica klejnot będzie odbudowany *Jeden z obrazków wyświetlanych podczas napisów końcowych historii E-102 Gammy ukazuje, jak robot podlatuje do Głównego Szmaragdu, chociaż w jego historii taka scena nie miała miejsca. Gamma mógł mieć początkowo misję związaną ze zniszczeniem lub kradzieżą Głównego Szmaragdu, którą później usunięto. Popiera to również duża przerwa pomiędzy pierwszą częścią historii Gammy, a kolejną. *Główny Szmaragd był wielokrotnie kradziony i dwukrotnie zniszczony. Kategoria:Szmaragdy